This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-127078, filed Apr. 27, 2000; and No. 2000-127079, filed Apr. 27, 2000, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to working machinery for an elongated work for working the elongated work, and more particularly to working machinery for an elongated work suitable for forming a rotor coil for use in a turbine generator, a guide tube for use in a control rod drive of a nuclear reactor.
For example, a rotor coil used in a turbine generator and a guide tube used in a control rod drive of a nuclear reactor are usually formed by using an elongated work (a steel strip). FIGS. 16A to 16C show one example of punching, grooving and edge working applied to a work W for forming the rotor coil and the guide tube. Conventionally, such work working is conducted subsequently in order with the working machinery by arranging a plurality of working machinery for deflashing and finishing the work on both sides of the conveyer machine and sending the work in a longitudinal direction to position the work at a predetermined position in addition to the working machinery for punching, grooving, and edge working as shown in FIGS. 16A to 16C.
However, according to the conventional working method, there is a problem in that a carrying conveyer having a long carrying channel is required for carrying an elongated work having a length of about 10 m, the working machinery for the elongated work is enlarged so that the cost of the machinery comes too high.
Furthermore, there has been also a problem in that the elongated work must be positioned for punching, grooving, edge working, deflecting, finishing or the like so that it takes a long time and the working cost becomes high. Furthermore, there has been also a problem in that since part of the carrying in and out a work to and from the working machinery and the working are manually conducted, the working efficiency is low and the working cost also increases.
An object of the present invention is to provide working machinery for working an elongated work, the machinery being capable of automating a series of work for working the elongated belt hook for forming a product such as a rotor coil, a guide tube or the like, the machinery being capable of shortening the working time, and conducting an efficient working.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided working machinery for working an elongated work comprising a work stocker configured to store a plurality of works, a work carrying-in machine configured to carry in the works from the work stocker to a working area, a positioning device configured to position the work in the working area, a work clamper provided in the working area and configured to clamp the work in a vertical direction, a plurality of working machines arranged on both sides of the working clamper to work the elongated work from both sides of the work, a plurality of driving devices configured to move the working machines respectively in a longitudinal direction, a controller configured to control the working machines and the driving device, and a work carrying-out machine configured to carry out the work which is completed in working from the working area.
According to the structure, the elongated work is taken out from the work stocker with the work carrying-in machine one by one to be transferred to the work clamper in the working area. In the working area, the work clamped in a vertical state is worked from both sides with the working machine such as a machining center or the like. The working machine conducts a predetermined working while being moved to a longitudinal direction of the work and in a direction intersecting the work. The work completely worked is carried out from the working area with the work carrying-out machine to be transferred to the next step. According to the present invention, since the elongated work is simultaneously worked from both sides with a movable working machine, it is not required to send the work, and working time can be shortened. In addition, working machinery for an elongated work can be obtained which is capable of reducing the size of the machinery and improving the work efficiency.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for working an elongated work, comprising the steps of carrying in the work in a working area from a work stocker in which a plurality of works are stored, clamping the work in a vertical direction in the working area, arranging a plurality of working machines on both sides of the work, simultaneously performing a plurality of workings while moving the working machines in a longitudinal side of the work to carry out the work which is completely worked from the working area.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.